


stay or go

by ijemanja



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fucked Up Power Dynamics, Guilty Pleasures, Power Imbalance, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Seven still has a lot to learn.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	stay or go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/gifts).



It's late when Captain Janeway hands over the bridge and returns to her quarters.

She steps through the door, registering that the lights are already on a moment before she sees the woman standing in the middle of her living area. The door slides shut behind her.

"Seven." She sighs, moves across the room to the replicator. "It's been a long day."

"No longer than usual," Seven replies, turning to follow her movement as she passes. 

Janeway glances back at her over her shoulder. Can't decide if there was a hint of humour in amongst the logic. Many years of association with Vulcans has made her quite good at judging, and in this case she decides not. Seven has come a long way but perhaps not that far.

She still has a lot to learn.

Janeway steps away from the replicator. She'll wait till Seven leaves to indulge in a drink before bed. "I didn't give you the code to my door so that you could let yourself in and make yourself at home whenever you liked."

The slight wrinkle in her brow, where her ocular implant doesn't cover, betrays her confusion. "Then why did you give it to me?"

It has been a long day and she isn't really in the right mood for Seven - Seven requires patience, explanations upon explanations. But this is her role, she won't shirk it even now. "Discretion, Seven. So that when you came here, invited, you wouldn't be waiting at the door."

"Where I might be observed."

"Yes."

"No one observed me enter your quarters. However, security logs will show -"

"That doesn't matter. Discretion is about how things appear."

The brow crinkle reappears. "And if you are breaking Starfleet regulations then whether I am observed outside your door or not -"

Janeway spreads her hands. "It doesn't matter."

Seven tilts her head slightly. She may or may not understand, but she appears to accept it. "Should I undress now?"

The 'no' halts on Janeway's tongue, unsaid. It's been a long day. The days out here often are. 

"I should send you away," she says, almost to herself.

"But you will not." Seven's hands move behind her neck, pulling apart the fastening there. "You rarely do." 

The truth of it cuts just as deeply each time. There is no avoiding it any more than she could her responsibilities, her duty. She sits back on her sofa, the wide windows behind her looking out on the Delta Quadrant, one of the perks of rank. 

She watches Seven strip out of her attire as efficiently as she does anything. "Lights down 70%," she says. In the semi-dark room the starfield outside illuminates Seven's naked form as she approaches. 

One knee on either side of Janeway's hips, weight sinking into the sofa padding as she settles over Janeway's lap. 

She had to teach Seven how to do this. All of this. Where to touch, how to touch, how much pressure to apply. How to come. What responses to stimulation were appropriate and which were not. She barely knows how she managed it. Mostly by demonstration. It was still so much easier than reaching her on any other level has been.

She still tries, though - as frustrating and challenging as Seven can be - to reach her. To communicate, to understand, to learn and to teach in turn. In these moments it alleviates her conscience a little to remember that.

Seven doesn't make a sound when she orgasms. Janeway can feel it, the pulsing of her strong pelvic muscles around her fingers when the pleasure peaks and triggers the physiological response. Can feel, too, the way Seven's hands on her shoulders tighten reflexively. 

When Seven gets to her feet her knees tremble just a little, barely noticeable, but Janeway notes it from under half-lidded eyes as she stretches out her fingers, hand soaked with Seven's fluids.

"Will there be anything else, Captain?"

"Not tonight, Seven. It's been a long day." 

Next time, she thinks as she watches her dress and leave, she might remember to teach Seven how to scream.


End file.
